


Дом на полпути

by WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021), Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Compliant, Halfway Home, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Rehabilitation, европейский артхаус, как кофешоп!АУ, но только рехаб!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: К сожалению, Хьюи Эммерих выжил после попытки суицида.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты R - NC, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дом на полпути

С отцом Хэл выдерживал минут десять, потом изобретал всевозможные поводы, чтобы сбежать. Чаще всего он отлучался, чтобы налить воды или купить кофе. Дело на пару минут превращалось в эпопею длиной в полчаса: Хэл пропускал людей перед собой в очереди к автомату, болтал с медсёстрами и просто неприкаянно шатался туда-сюда по коридору. 

Стены интерната были окрашены в розоватый оттенок мокнущей экземы. Доблеска натёртая плитка скрипела под подошвами кед. Панорамные окна выходили в скверик, где прогуливались чуть более адекватные жильцы, каждый в сопровождении родственников или скучающей сиделки. 

Хэл постоял пару минут у окна, то фокусируясь на испещрённом жирными отпечатками стекле, то рассматривая жёлтые деревья снаружи. Затем он снял очки и старательно протёр их полой рубашки. Тянуть дальше было просто некуда, и он со вздохом направился к кулеру с водой. 

Раньше он пытался разговаривать с отцом, рассказывал об учёбе, о том, чем занимается дома. Обычно отец никак на это не реагировал, и только однажды, когда Хэл низко наклонился к нему и прошептал: «Я не должен об этом рассказывать, но со мной связались ребята из ФБР», отец неожиданно поднял на него совершенно осмысленный взгляд и закричал так, что через десять секунд вокруг них оказалась половина отделения. Хэла отпихнули в сторону, в катетер отца воткнули шприц, медсестра схватила коляску и куда-то её укатила. Народ моментально рассосался. Через минуту в комнате остался только Хэл. 

С тех пор в присутствии отца он говорил только обо всякой ерунде: пересказал ему «Ковбоя бибопа», «Евангелион», «Берсерк». Через пару месяцев любимые тайтлы закончились, и Хэл просто замолчал. Он мог бы достать «Геймбой», но почему-то от этой идеи становилось совестно. Трусливые отлучки давили на совесть чуть меньше. 

На этот раз в кулере не оказалось воды. Хэл прошёлся по этажу, чтобы найти другие, просто для верности, но других тут не было. 

Хэл поболтал пустой отцовской поилкой, поискал глазами по залу и, заметив сотрудника в тёмно-синем рабочем комбинезоне, направился к нему. Тот мыл пол. Когда Хэл подошёл, уборщик выпрямился и уставился на него. 

На мгновение у Хэла пропал дар речи. Он привык к немолодым медсёстрам, которые называли его «лапушкой», привык к бегающим туда-сюда врачам, с которыми если и можно было поговорить, то исключительно на ходу, и привык к пожилым гребущим листья в сквере дворникам. Уборщику на вид было лет двадцать пять. Он был ниже Хэла, но шире в плечах, с идеально прямой спиной, отчего казался крупнее. На Хэла он уставился со слегка непонимающим прищуром, опершись на швабру, как древнеримский легионер на копьё. 

— Я, э-э, — растерялся Хэл. Брови уборщика поползли вверх, и Хэл вяло махнул в сторону. — Там. Кулер. Добрый день. 

Уборщик проследил за его рукой. 

— Вода кончилась? — спросил он. — Сейчас принесу. 

На шее уборщика болтался ярко-зелёный шнурок, но бейдж был засунут в нагрудный карман, из которого торчал только пластиковый уголок. Имени видно не было. Из другого кармана выглядывал край сигаретной пачки. 

— Нет, нет, — торопливо сказал Хэл. — Я, э-э, я просто хотел… вы не угостите меня сигаретой? 

Уборщик как будто неосознанно потянулся к нагрудному карману, тронув пачку, потом дёрнул краем рта. Из-под расстёгнутого на груди комбинезона выглядывала горловина футболки болотно-зелёного цвета. 

— Ладно. — Он вскинул руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы. — Почему бы не перекурить. Идём? 

— Идём, — с облегчением сказал Хэл. Взгляд уборщика упал на поилку в его руке. 

— А вода? 

— Да я не тороплюсь. 

Уборщик пожал плечами, засунул швабру в ведро и пошёл к лестнице. Хэл хвостом увязался за ним. 

Они вышли в озарённый жёлтым вечерним солнцем сквер. Пахло мокрым асфальтом и гниющими листьями — какофонией запахов тёплой и влажной бостонской осени. Уборщик вытащил из кармана пачку. 

Когда Хэл взял сигарету, уборщик щёлкнул зажигалкой и поднёс огонёк, заслонив его от ветра ладонью. Жест отдавал обыденной интимностью, привычным движением, совершённым тысячи раз до этого. 

Хэл затянулся и тут же принялся кашлять. 

— Я Х-хэл, — откашлявшись, сказал он, пытаясь незаметно сморгнуть слёзы. Уборщик и ухом не повёл, только помолчал немного, словно размышляя, называть своё имя или нет. 

— Дейв, — в конце концов произнёс он и протянул руку. 

Хэл подавил импульсивное желание обтереть взмокшую ладонь о джинсы и пожал протянутую руку.

— Не видел тебя тут раньше, — сказал Хэл, вертя в пальцах сигарету. 

— Я тут не каждый день, — ответил Дейв. — Подрабатываю по средам. 

Солнце светило сквозь его ресницы, роняя длинные тени на щёки. Поморщившись, он отвернулся.

— Странное место для работы, — ляпнул Хэл и запоздало прикусил язык. Дурак, какой же дурак. Не все были пригреты государственными стипендиями и имели возможность бесплатно учиться в МТИ. Не всем предлагало работу ФБР, пусть и с неприятными последствиями. Не каждый получал пенсию. Некоторым на самом деле приходилось пачкать руки. — Ой, прости, — виновато добавил он, закапывая себя глубже. — Я не… 

— Да забей, — ухмыльнулся Дейв. Он не выглядел обиженным. — Тут ещё ничего, персонал милый, работа непыльная. 

— Бывало и хуже? — ухватился за повод для разговора Хэл. 

— Конечно, бывало и хуже, — ответил Дейв и раздавил окурок в пепельнице над урной. — Есть вещи намного хуже уборки в интернате. Ладно, долг зовёт. Бывай, Хэл. 

Он махнул рукой и был таков. Хэл остался стоять, держа в пальцах истлевшую сигарету. Пустая поилка была засунула в карман худи. Хэл так и не наполнил её, но подниматься и снова просить поменять бутылку было мучительно неловко, поэтому он выбросил окурок, развернулся и пошёл домой. 

*** 

Обычно он наведывался к отцу по пятницам после обеда, когда все рабочие и учебные дела были решены. С друзьями у него не срослось, поэтому пятничный вечер почти всегда оставался свободным. Иногда Хэл ходил в бар, просто чтобы посидеть среди людей, хотя пить ему не особо нравилось — в голову сразу начинали лезть дурные мысли. 

Отцу было наплевать, в какой день он приходил, поэтому на следующей неделе Хэл снова явился в среду. От скуки он пересказывал сюжет «Искусственного разума», излишне фокусируясь на деталях, чтобы потянуть время. Как и всегда, отец смотрел перед собой ничего не выражающим взглядом. Его мимические мышцы были расслаблены, из-за чего лицо казалось обрюзгшим, будто стекающим с черепа. 

Со стороны он напоминал набитый соломой фланелевый мешок, небрежно брошенный на инвалидную коляску. За четыре года Хьюи Эммерих изменился до неузнаваемости, из пусть и полупарализованного, но активного мужчины превратившись в человекоподобное нечто. Ничто и никогда не могло его остановить. Кроме Хэла. 

Хэл беспокойно вздохнул и засунул сложенные ладони между колен. 

— Так вот, — пробормотал он, сгибаясь в пояснице, чтобы быть поближе к отцу, — на чём я остановился? И этот мальчик, он вроде Пиноккио. Хочет стать настоящим ребёнком, настоящим человеком. И этот мальчик, Дэвид… 

— Дэвид? — раздалось над его ухом. 

Только чудом Хэл не взвизгнул. Он шарахнулся в сторону, и даже его отец, обычно индифферентный ко всему, слегка вздрогнул. 

Брови Дейва поползли вверх. Он возвышался над Хэлом широкоплечей громадой, облачённый, как и неделю назад, в тёмно-синий рабочий комбинезон. В прошлый раз Дейв был гладко выбрит, теперь на его щеках и подбородке появилась щетина. Хэлу сделалось ещё хуже. 

— Привет, — сказал он как можно непринуждённее. — Я пересказываю папе сюжет фильма. Там главный герой — твой тёзка.

Из-за уха Дейва торчала сигарета. 

— Мой тёзка? — спросил Дейв и, не дожидаясь ответа, посмотрел на отца Хэла. — Добрый вечер. 

Отец его проигнорировал, продолжая глядеть перед собой. 

— Можешь не пытаться, — сказал Хэл. — Он уже давно ничего не понимает. 

— Как знать, — пожал плечами Дейв. — Зачем-то же ты пересказываешь ему сюжет фильма. — Он хмыкнул, но как-то беззлобно и совсем не обидно, и Хэл почувствовал, как к его щекам бросился жар. — С моим тёзкой. 

Хэл нервно засмеялся и постарался понезаметнее расправить плечи. 

— Врачи говорят, что с ним всё кончено, — сказал он. — Его мозг как перегоревшая микросхема. Иногда в ней что-то искрит, но это вроде как… остаточный заряд. 

— Мне жаль, — начал было Дейв, но Хэл махнул рукой. 

— Всё в порядке. А что до разговоров — я делаю это скорее для себя. Чтобы как-то развлечься. Мы с ним не особо общались раньше, почти не разговаривали. Он вечно был занят. Он был инженером-механиком, доктором. Может, и сейчас доктор. — Хэл снова засмеялся и немедленно стушевался из-за того, каким дребезжащим прозвучал его смех. — Не знаю, лишают ли человека докторской степени из-за того, что он превратился в овощ. 

Не так Хэл представлял себе встречу с Дейвом. Он планировал, что закончит десятиминутную повинность и отправится гулять по отделению, пока совершенно случайно не наткнётся на Дейва. Потом он изобразит радостное удивление. За этим последует непринуждённое рукопожатие. Они пойдут на перекур, и на этом моменте фантазия Хэла давала сбой.

— Говорят, и в коме люди могут что-то услышать, — сказал Дейв. — Может, он чувствует твоё присутствие. 

— Тогда я не удивлён, что он изо всех сил меня игнорирует, — вяло улыбнулся Хэл. 

Он почти наговорил лишнего, но успел себя остановить. Дейву было совсем необязательно знать _всю_ историю. В принципе необязательно. Наверное, даже никогда. 

Дейв улыбнулся в ответ и вытащил из-за уха сигарету. Хэл открыл было рот, чтобы позвать его на перекур, но по отделению разнеслось громогласное: «Лапушка!». Дейв и Хэл обернулись одновременно. Темнокожая медсестра в розовом махала рукой, пытаясь привлечь их внимание. 

— Иди помоги мне, — крикнула она. — Давай, лапушка, тут продукты привезли, надо разгрузить машинку. 

Дейв убрал сигарету за ухо и подмигнул Хэлу. 

— Я пойду, — сказал он. — Удачи тебе. — Он повернулся к креслу-коляске. — Всего доброго, доктор… 

— Эммерих, — подсказал Хэл. 

— Эммерих, — повторил Дейв, на мгновение прижал пальцы к виску и ушёл. 

Хэл облокотился на колени и провёл ладонями по лицу, подняв очки на лоб. Когда он снова сфокусировал взгляд, то увидел, что отец смотрит прямо на него. Бледно-голубые глаза ничего не выражали, но взгляд казался тяжёлым и мрачным, почти осуждающим. 

Не выдержав, Хэл склонил голову, уставившись на носки своих кед.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он, — глупо было думать, что они называют «лапушкой» только меня.

*** 

В следующую среду Хэл столкнулся с Дейвом прямо на входе. Тот курил, приобняв себя за плечо свободной рукой. Под курткой заметно взбухли мышцы. Хэл с трудом удержался от того, чтобы резко свернуть в сторону. 

— Эй, — окликнул его Дейв, моментально лишив любых возможностей к рокировке. — Хэл! Привет!

Хэл неловко улыбнулся, на негнущихся ногах подошёл ближе и принял сигарету из протянутой пачки. Воспоминания о предыдущем опыте курения встали у него комком в горле, но Дейв уже щёлкнул зажигалкой, так что ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как склониться над огнём и затянуться. 

На этот раз он даже не закашлялся. Дейв смотрел насмешливо, но выглядел устало. Он был выбрит, и круги под его глазами выглядели отчётливее. 

Щетина шла ему больше, подумал Хэл. 

— В гости к доктору Эммериху? — спросил Дейв, и Хэл пожал плечами. 

— Как и почти каждую неделю вот уже четыре года. 

Дейв присвистнул. 

— Думаю, он может гордиться таким сыном. 

Хэл вздохнул и торопливо сказал, раньше, чем успел бы ляпнуть что-нибудь совсем неподходящее: 

— А когда заканчивается твоя смена? 

— Смена? — Дейв рассеянно почесал бровь. — Часов в восемь обычно.

Он замолк и выжидательно уставился на Хэла, и Хэл почувствовал себя совершенно парализованным под этим немигающим взглядом. Он знал, что должен объясниться, но язык вдруг стал неповоротливым и сухим, как кусок поролона. С трудом сглотнув, он наконец выдавил, излишне внимательно разглядывая тлеющий кончик сигареты: 

— Можно было бы сходить куда-нибудь. 

— Сходить куда-нибудь? — переспросил Дейв. 

Впервые Хэлу пришло на ум, что этот здоровенный мужик в рабочем комбинезоне, подрабатывающий уборщиком в интернате для инвалидов, мог оказаться гомофобом. Он выглядел как те самые говнюки, которые избивали в тёмных подворотнях тощих задротов-неудачников в мешковатых джинсах и жёлтых конверсах. Ровно таких же, как Хэл. 

Он попытался расслабиться. В конце концов, он пока не сказал ничего предосудительного. Просто чувак, зовущий другого чувака пропустить по стаканчику, ничего криминального. 

— Ну да, — ответил он непринужденно, надеясь, что Дейв ничего не заметил. — Сходим в бар, выпьем. Может, п-подцепим кого. 

— Подцепим? — снова переспросил Дейв. Хэл поднял на него взгляд и неожиданно осознал, что тот откровенно глумится. 

Это было даже хуже, чем если бы Дейв просто двинул его по лицу. По крайней мере, избиение было честнее. Получил — и лежи, обтекай. Если не шевелиться, избивающему станет неинтересно, и он уйдёт. Унижения обычно растягивались на более продолжительное время. 

— Ты правда не знаешь, кто я такой? — спросил Дейв. 

Хэл застыл. В его голове пронёсся десяток вариантов, от суперзвезды под прикрытием до беглого преступника, но Дейв оборвал его бешеный поток мыслей.

— Вообще-то, я не хожу по барам с незнакомцами. Бар, — добавил он, щелчком отправляя окурок в урну, — это серьёзно. — Сердце Хэла упало, но Дейв продолжил как ни в чём не бывало: — То ли дело дайнер «У Перри» в следующую среду после восьми. Идеальное место, чтобы встречаться с незнакомцами. 

— В среду… после восьми? — растерянно переспросил Хэл. 

— Какие-то возражения? 

— Никаких! 

— Правда, _п-подцепить_ там кого-нибудь вряд ли удастся, — сказал Дейв и подмигнул. Хэл ощутил, как к щекам прилила кровь, но Дейв этого не заметил: он задрал рукав и посмотрел на часы. — Я пойду, пока кто-нибудь не заметил, что меня нет. Пока, Хэл. 

— Пока, Дейв. 

— И у тебя сигарета потухла. 

Хэл опустил глаза. Несчастную сигарету снова выкурил ветер. 

*** 

Не существовало занятия проще, чем взламывать сервера государственных структур, это Хэл уяснил ещё тогда, когда вломился в центральную базу данных ФБР. Приключение на пять минут едва не стоило ему свободы, но нисколько не умерило исследовательский пыл, просто научило быть осторожнее, искуснее заметать цифровые следы и по возможности не связываться с теми, кто был намного зубастее его. 

Нет, если бы у интерната был сервер, Хэл уже копался бы в историях болезней и личных карточках сотрудников. Но у интерната не было ничего подобного. Все их данные хранились в одинаковых папках с кольцами, расставленных на стеллажах в кабинете персонала. Кабинет персонала закрывался ключ, который сотрудники носили на ленте с бейджем. 

Пару лет назад он уже пытался влезть в их гипотетические сервера — хотел выведать, не скрывают ли чего врачи о состоянии здоровья его отца. Затея была обречена на провал по причине отсутствия серверов. Практиковать взлом с проникновением Хэл не собирался: его поймали бы раньше, чем он подобрался бы к двери, просто по бегающему взгляду и взмокшей подмышками футболке. 

Спрашивать у Дейва, что он имел в виду, было ещё страшнее. Увлечённый мыслями, Хэл оттолкнулся ногами от пола, покачиваясь на задних ножках стула, и не заметил, когда к ним приблизилась медсестра.

Она принялась менять капельницу отца. Это была Кэти. Хэлу нравилась Кэти. Долгие годы работы в интернате не озлобили её, а вознаградили долготерпением и мудростью. 

— Как твои дела, Хэл? — спросила она дежурно. — Гляжу, ты теперь по средам приходишь. 

— Да, расписание поменялось, — ответил Хэл заготовленным парой недель назад ответом. Кэти оказалась первой, кто задал ему этот вопрос. — А вы как? 

— Прекрасно. — У Кэти всегда всё было «прекрасно». — На прошлой неделе мистер Эммерих здорово нас удивил. Стал таким беспокойным, что пришлось дать ему снотворного. Никогда такого не было. 

Она закончила с капельницей и похлопала отца по плечу. 

— Вот так, мистер Эммерих. Но теперь всё в порядке. Больше никаких дурных сновидений. 

— Думаете, он видит сны? — спросил Хэл. 

— Думаю, все видят сны, — ответила сестра Кэти. — Даже кошки. 

Наверное, ей нравились кошки. Её шапочка была украшена разноцветными кошачьими мордами, которые больше подошли бы ветеринарке, а не медсестре. Сейчас Кэти деловито разравнивала трубки, словно пыталась придать полутрупу в инвалидном кресле симпатичный вид. 

— Слушайте, Кэти, — вдруг спросил Хэл, в очередной раз не успев себя заткнуть. 

— Да, лапушка? — отозвалась Кэти. Теперь она поправляла на отце плед. 

— А кто этот ваш новый уборщик? 

— Наш новый уборщик? — искренне удивилась Кэти. Теперь всё её внимание было обращено к Хэлу. Добродушное круглое лицо приняло выражение встревоженной заботы, какие встречаются только у психиатров и медсестёр. 

— Дэвид, — пояснил он. 

— Ах, Дэвид, — ответила Кэти таким тоном, словно Хэл должен был немедленно понять, в чём дело. — Он из тех, кого присылают соцслужбы. 

— Соцслужбы? 

— Программа реабилитации или что-то в этом духе. — Она пожала плечами. — Они иногда присылают алкоголиков и наркоманов из домов на полпути, считают, что работа пойдёт им на пользу. Никто их, конечно, к пациентам не пускает. Уборщики, посудомойки, дворники — вот они подрабатывают тут время от времени. 

Хэл рассмеялся. 

— Вы, наверное, о каком-то другом Дэвиде. 

Кэти задумалась. 

— Угрюмый такой, с большим носом? Тёмненький? Лет тридцать на вид? 

Хэлу хотелось возразить: ничего не угрюмый, и нос у него был не такой уж и большой. Но он только кивнул. 

— Ну так это тот самый Дэвид и есть. — Кэти улыбнулась. — Думаешь, в таких местах только старые пропойцы оказываются? Я как-то работала в наркологии. Там все сплошь как ты. Старики туда не доходят. 

Повисла пауза. Кэти закончила возиться с отцом и собралась было уходить, когда Хэл отвлёк её вопросом: 

— И кто он? 

— Что, детка? 

— Кто он, этот Дэвид? Алкоголик или наркоман? 

— Почём мне знать? — Лицо Кэти снова стало встревоженным. — А что такое? Он тебя обидел? 

— Нет! Нет, ни в коем случае. 

Хэл вдруг испугался, что своими неуместными расспросами навлечёт на Дейва неприятности. 

— Просто разговорились с ним, и вот я подумал, что никогда его тут не видел, — добавил он торопливо. Прищур Кэти окрасился подозрением. 

— Ну ладно, ладно, — сказала она. — Но обращайся, если что. Они клянутся и божатся, что присылают только социально адаптированных пьяниц, но кто их знает? Если и есть люди хитрее алкоголиков, то только наркоманы, а этот твой Дэвид вполне может оказаться и тем, и другим. 

— Хорошо, Кэти, — покладисто ответил Хэл. 

Стоило ей отойти, как он со стоном закрыл ладонями лицо. Острые углы очков впились в кожу, но он не двинулся с места. Какой кретин, подумал он упаднически. Позвал в бар алкоголика на рехабе. Достойный его уровень флирта. 

Впрочем, Дейв не выглядел обиженным и сам предложил встретиться в дайнере. Хэл поднял лицо, но остался сидеть, опершись локтями на колени. Может, не всё было потеряно. Может, Дейв даже понял, что Хэл с ним флиртует. Последнее отдавало нетипичным для Хэла оптимизмом — он и сам не был в этом уверен. 

*** 

Хэл подошёл к дайнеру в полвосьмого и ещё двадцать минут с крайне встревоженным видом шатался по округе, изображая человека, который пришёл на важную встречу. Без десяти восемь он вошёл внутрь, занял столик у стены и заказал самый крепкий чёрный кофе, который был в меню. Чёрный кофе Хэл ненавидел, но решил, что он придаст ему чуть более серьёзный вид. 

На вкус кофе ожидаемо отдавал пережжённой кошачьей мочой. Хэл цедил его сквозь зубы, разглядывая интерьер. Наверное, он должен был имитировать милый деревенский домик, но персиковые стены выцвели и приняли оттенок зубов курильщика. Красные диваны из кожзама растрескались. У официантки было кислое лицо человека, вынужденного оказывать знакомому услугу из-за давних счётов. По субъективному мнению Хэла, это место просто обязано было кишеть копами под прикрытием, пришедшими тайно пообщаться с информаторами. 

Дейв явился в восемь ноль пять, кивнул Хэлу, упал на диван напротив и не глядя в меню заказал мороженое. Вместо рабочего комбинезона на нём были джинсы, болотная футболка и невзрачного вида куртка, которая выглядела так, словно её извлекли из церковной корзины для пожертвований. 

— Я знаю, кто ты такой, — ляпнул Хэл. На Дейва это не произвело никакого впечатления. 

— Что, взломал их базу данных? — спросил он. 

Мороженое, которое принесла ему официантка, выглядело как материальное воплощение сахарной комы. Хэл, продолжавший пить кофе, почувствовал себя ущемлённым. 

— Ты выглядишь как хакер, — сказал Дейв, втыкая в мороженое ложечку. Она казалась совсем крохотной в его огромных руках. 

— А ты не выглядишь как алкоголик, — отозвался Хэл. 

Дейв наконец поднял на него глаза. У него были очень красивые глаза, то ли серые с голубоватым оттенком, то ли голубые с сероватым. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он и ухмыльнулся. 

— Мне рассказала медсестра, — продолжил Хэл. — Но я правда занимаюсь программированием. Настолько заметно? 

— Нет. — Дейв пожал плечами. — Я просто пошутил. 

— И у них нет базы данных. Всё хранится в папках, и папки запираются на ключ. Так бы я конечно взломах их базу данных. Ну. Если бы у них она была.

Дейв уставился на него в абсолютном молчании, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся. 

— Боже, — вздохнул он, отсмеявшись, и указал на кофейник. — Кофе тут полное дерьмо. Возьми лучше мороженое. Лучшее мороженое в мире. 

— Я не люблю сладкое, — зачем-то соврал Хэл, упрямо вцепившись в чашку. — А чем ты занимаешься? 

— Всерьёз воспринял мои слова о незнакомцах? 

— Вроде того. 

— Я занимаюсь всем, — сказал Дейв и протянул ему ложку. — Точно не хочешь попробовать? 

Хэл заторможенно уставился на ложку и так же заторможенно её взял, не отыскав в себе никаких сил отказаться. Под пристальным взглядом Дейва он ковырнул мороженое и съел немного, страшно боясь обляпаться или опозориться каким-нибудь не менее нелепым способом. 

Мороженое оказалось вкусным, но Хэл уже принял решение гнуть свою линию. 

— Слишком сладко, — дрожащим голосом сказал он. 

Дейв вновь пожал плечами, забрал у него ложку и сразу сунул её в рот. Хэлу подурнело почти физически, и он схватился за кофейник с остервенением утопающего. 

— Однажды меня послали работать в собачьем приюте, — сказал Дейв задумчиво. — Лучшая моя работа тут. Целыми днями только и делай что чеши собак и убирай вольеры. Думаю, может, стоит завести собаку, как вернусь домой. 

— Домой? — насторожился Хэл. — Ты не из Бостона? 

— Нет, — ответил Дейв и замолчал. 

— А почему ты здесь? 

— Здесь? 

— В Бостоне. 

Дейв задумчиво почесал щёку ручкой ложки. 

— Просто рехаб ближе всех к лучшему мороженому в мире. 

На этих словах он улыбнулся, словно извиняясь за скрытность. Хэл не возражал. В конце концов, ему тоже было что скрывать. 

— А почему с приютом не срослось? — сменил тему Хэл. — Тебе же там нравилось. 

— Там нужно было работать, — слегка наигранно вздохнул Дейв, — а я в основном только чесал собак. 

Хэл рассмеялся, но быстро осёкся. Отвратительный кофе успел остыть, по вкусу и консистенции окончательно уподобившись моче. 

— Мне всегда хотелось щенка, — сказал Хэл задумчиво. — Но половину детства я провёл на военных базах, а когда оказался в Америке, выяснилось, что у меня аллергия. 

Ложка, которой Дейв возил по опустевшей посудине, замерла. Он поднял брови. 

— На военных базах? 

— Мой отец занимался проектами для армии. Мама тоже, но я её почти не помню. 

Ему вдруг стало неловко, словно он выдавал секрет, хотя отец никогда этого не скрывал. Хьюи Эммерих был увлечённым человеком и очень талантливым инженером; неудивительно, что его завербовали вооружённые силы. Армия частично оплачивала его содержание в интернате. Хэл понятия не имел, что конкретно он делал, но, наверное, что-то крайне важное. 

— Хочешь прогуляться? — вдруг спросил Дейв. 

Хэл терпеть не мог пешие прогулки, но кивнул, с готовностью отодвигая чашку. Как же иначе. 

*** 

В Бостоне оказалось двадцать домов на полпути. Хэл сразу отсёк те, которые брали за содержание непомерные суммы: Дейв не выглядел нуждающимся и даже заплатил за кофе в дайнере, но всё равно не казался человеком с огромным достатком. 

Осталось десять. Хэл развернул карты и вручную отобрал те из рехабов, которые находились ближе всего к «У Перри». Один из последних двух был под покровительством Министерства по делам ветеранов. 

Хэл откинулся на стул и присвистнул. Эта мысль не приходила ему в голову, хотя в ретроспективе казалась совершенно логичной. Дейв вполне мог быть ветераном. Ветенары-алкоголики — это вроде как в порядке вещей. Чем ещё заниматься, получив травму на войне, кроме как пытаться залить её спиртом. Он перешёл на сайт, покликал по ссылкам. Рехаб гарантировал полную анонимность. Хэл мог бы попробовать вломиться на сервер, но ФБР по-прежнему точили на него зуб, и будить лихо ему не хотелось. 

Если Дейв был ветераном, он вполне мог уйти из армии с Пурпурным сердцем. Хэл принялся искать информацию по новостным статьям. Как оказалось, в США было полно Дэвидов, получивших Пурпурное сердце, но ни один из них не выглядел как его Дейв.

Может, у Дейва не было Пурпурного сердца. Может, его списали из армии как военного преступника или полного психа. Хэл задумался, разглядывая потолок. Дейв не выглядел как преступник. Впрочем, Тед Банди на первый взгляд тоже казался очаровательным человеком. 

Когда Хэл наконец оторвался от компьютера, было почти три ночи. Он устало потёр глаза. Похоже, Дейв был из тех уникумов, которые умудрились нигде не засветиться, никак не наследить. Оставалось надеяться, что рано или поздно он сам всё расскажет. 

*** 

Их посиделки в «У Перри» переросли в рутину. Они встречались по средам после смены Дейва, ели и уходили гулять по Бостону, который с каждой неделей становился всё более мокрым и сырым. Хэл не жаловался. Потрёпанную куртку Дейва сменила потрёпанная ветровка, зияющая тёмными пятнами в тех местах, где когда-то предположительно были нашивки. 

Сейчас они стояли под клеёнчатым козырьком, спасаясь от моросящего дождя. Вывески бросали на мокрый асфальт разноцветные пятна. Дейв курил, совершенно равнодушный к ужасной погоде. Хэл просто стоят рядом, сунув руки в карманы, довольный тем, что больше ему не приходилось стрелять сигареты, изобретая повод пообщаться. И ещё тем, что Дейв не задал никаких вопросов, просто перестал предлагать ему закурить. 

— А что там за фильм был? — вдруг спросил Дейв. — С моим тёзкой. 

— «Искусственный разум»? Ты не смотрел? — Вопрос, глупый по определению, вырвался сам собой: стал бы Дейв спрашивать, если бы смотрел? Поэтому Хэл тут же торопливо продолжил: — Он про мальчика-андроида, который хотел стать человеком. 

Дейв затянулся. Тлеющий кончик сигареты осветил его лицо. 

— И что, Дэвид — этот мальчик? 

— Ага. Но если я начну тебе пересказывать, то испорчу всё удовольствие от просмотра. 

— Вряд ли я стану его смотреть. 

— Почему? Ты не любишь кино? 

— Как-то у меня с ним не складывается. — Дейв затушил окурок и бросил его в урну, потом вздохнул и повёл плечами. Даже под свободными рукавами ветровки было заметно, как перекатываются его мышцы. — Всё детство я жил в патронажных семьях, там вечно была очередь к телевизору. Кто старше, того и пульт. Как-то так выходило, что всегда был кто-то старше. 

— Ох, — пробормотал Хэл. — Мне жаль. Ну, насчёт твоих родителей. 

Дейв рассмеялся. 

— Всё нормально. Я их даже не знал. Так что там с этим мальчиком? 

— Этот мальчик был экспериментом. — Они выбрались из-под козырька и медленно пошли по улице, мимо торопящихся домой людей. — Экспериментальным роботом-мальчиком, и его отдали в… в семью. — Хэл заметил, как хмыкнул Дейв, и ему стало неловко. Совпадение получилось случайным, но теперь всё выглядело так, будто Хэл намеренно завёл этот разговор. — Там был свой ребёнок, но он умирал от неизлечимой болезни, и его заморозили на время. Слушай, а почему ты не смотришь ничего сейчас? 

— Думаешь, у нас там меньше очереди к телеку? Зато я знаю всё об играх Рэд Сокс. 

Они оба замолчали, пока пробирались сквозь толпу у рынка на другую сторону улицы. Отсюда до крохотной квартиры Хэла было рукой подать — минут пятнадцать пешком. Пока Дейв прикуривал, Хэл снял очки и протёр их полой рубашки. Они тут же покрылись свежим слоем мелкодисперсной измороси. 

— Так что было дальше? — спросил Дейв. — Тот ребёнок-андроид занял место замороженного? 

— Как ты думаешь? — задал Хэл встречный вопрос. Дейв выдохнул дым из ноздрей, издав долгое гулкое «м-м-м». 

— Думаю, настоящего ребёнка вылечили, и андроид стал не нужен. 

Хэл с величайшим подозрением покосился на Дейва. 

— Почему бы тебе самому не узнать, — медленно сказал он, умудрившись ни разу не запнуться. — У меня дома есть диск, и идти тут всего минут десять. 

Дейв медленно отнял от губ сигарету, встретился с Хэлом глазами и улыбнулся. 

— Я уж думал, ты не предложишь. 

*** 

Хэл жил один в маленькой квартирке с отдельной кухней и ванной. Вся обстановка жилой комнаты ограничивалась матрасом на полу, комодом и клубками спутанных проводов, к которым подключались компьютер, телевизор и «Плейстейшен». Лампочка в спальне перегорела ещё три месяца назад, но Хэл, обычно возвращавшийся домой затемно, постоянно забывал её заменить. 

— А вдруг я маньяк? — спросил Дейв, пока Хэл возился с заедающим дверным замком. 

— А вдруг маньяк — это я? — в тон переспросил Хэл. Он перестал беспокоиться о преступном прошлом Дейва пару недель назад. Если бы тот на самом деле не жил в доме на полпути, его не приняли бы на работу в интернат, а если жил, то отследить его перемещения было проще простого. Для дезорганизованного убийцы-оппортуниста Дейв был слишком умным — ну, на взгляд Хэла. Он чувствовал себя почти в безопасности. 

Дейв коротко рассмеялся. 

— Справедливо, — сказал он. Хэл закончил возиться с замком и боком толкнул дверь, пропуская Дейва вперёд. 

Он запер дверь и обернулся, и на его шее немедленно сомкнулись пальцы. Сердце Хэла ухнуло вниз — мучительную долю секунды он осознавал, что это была не атака, что руки не давили, а придерживали, и даже не за горло, а за нижнюю челюсть. Хэл коротко вдохнул, приоткрыв рот, и почувствовал прикосновение губ к своим губам. 

Последний раз он целовался два года назад, ещё в университете, когда пытался встречаться с однокурсницей. Они сходили на пару свиданий, поцеловались в парке и одновременно потеряли друг к другу интерес. Хэл был втайне этому рад: мысль о том, что нужно делать следующий шаг, загоняла его в панический тупик. 

Квартиру освещал только сумеречно-синеватый свет из окна. Через полминуты глаза привыкли к полумраку. Когда Дейв отстранился, глаза его поблескивали. Он ухмыльнулся, но ухмылка быстро померкла.

— Не слишком быстро? — беспокойно спросил он. Вместо ответа Хэл взял его за воротник ветровки и дёрнул на себя. Они стукнулись зубами, Дейв протянул руки, чтобы снять с Хэла очки, но тот увернулся. Без очков он совсем ничего не видел, а видеть очень хотелось. 

Дейв расстегнул на нём куртку, стянул с плеч, она упала им под ноги. Потом он задрал футболку, просунул пальцы за пояс джинсов. Подстёгнутый страхом адреналиновый скачок никуда не делся, просто переменил направление, превратившись в возбуждение. Хэлу стало так жарко, будто температура воздуха выросла на пару градусов. Дейв поцеловал его ещё раз, придерживая за подбородок кончиками пальцев. 

— А как же фильм? — вяло спросил Хэл.

— Я тебе наврал, — сказал Дейв с улыбкой. — Я его видел. Считай это расплатой за переведённые сигареты. 

Хэл засмеялся, но осёкся, потому что Дейв без предупреждения опустился перед ним на колени. Он принялся расстёгивать джинсы Хэла с деловитой практичностью, с той же практичностью приспустил трусы и обхватил ладонью полувставший член. От неожиданности Хэл застонал, и Дейв бросил на него снизу вверх насмешливый взгляд. 

— Ты же не против? — спросил он и не дожидаясь ответа провёл языком по члену от основания к головке. 

— Господи, — прошипел Хэл. 

Он чувствовал себя неловко, стреноженный своими же брюками в тесной прихожей. В загривок упиралась вешалка, от двери тянуло холодом, при этом его пробивал лихорадочный пот. Дейв снова поднял на него глаза, не выпуская изо рта член, и вся эта ерунда перестала иметь значение. 

Дейв так и не разделся, не снял даже ветровку. При каждом движении головы его отросшие волосы цеплялись за воротник. Хэлу хотелось их пригладить, но он не знал, можно ли, и словно прочитав его мысли, Дейв отстранился — головка члена скользнула по его губам, — взял Хэла за руку и опустил её себе на голову. На ощупь его волосы были жёсткими, как конская грива. Хэл пропустил их между пальцев и упёрся ребром ладони в шею. Это был первый раз, когда Хэл сам прикоснулся к его голой коже. 

— Дейв, — торопливо окликнул его Хэл, — Дейв, стой, погоди, помедленнее. 

— Ага, — отозвался тот и выпрямился, мгновенно заполнив собой всю прихожую. — Ну что? — спросил он с улыбкой. 

— Что? — тупо переспросил Хэл. Дейв рассмеялся и поцеловал его прежде, чем Хэл успел среагировать. У него кружилась голова. Он беспомощно вцепился Дейву в локти. 

— Что дальше? — уточнил Дейв, уперевшись влажным ртом ему в ухо. — Чего ты хочешь? 

На мгновение сумеречный мир померк окончательно. Хэлу показалось, что он перенёсся на шесть лет назад, когда ему было пятнадцать, и его мачеха впервые спросила у него то же самое. «Чего ты хочешь?». Потом она продолжила делать то, что хотелось ей. 

Он вспомнил ощущение страха, и отнявшийся от ужаса язык, и бешено колотящееся сердце, почти услышал, как за окном зарычал мотор подъезжающей отцовской машины. Тогда Джули отодвинулась от него, застегнула на нём штаны, разгладила его рубашку. «Ничего не было», — сказала она так, что он и впрямь в это поверил. С каждым разом верить в это становилось всё труднее. 

Под руками Дейва он совершенно окостенел, и через пару секунд Дейв отодвинулся. 

— Эй, — позвал он. — Что такое? Что-то не так? 

Хэл не смог ответить, просто уставился в лицо Дейва и зашевелил немым ртом, как рыба. Он закрыл глаза. Когда он их открыл, оказалось, что он сидит на кухне, уже полностью застёгнутый, и Дейв пытается всунуть ему в руку стакан с водой. 

Он присел перед Хэлом на корточки. Лицо его было встревоженным. 

— Прости, — сказал он сразу же, как только Хэл на него посмотрел. — Чего бы я ни сделал, я не хотел. 

Лицо было мокрым, Хэл отвернулся, снял очки и потёр щеки рукавом рубашки. Он покачал головой, хотел сказать, что Дейв не виноват, но побоялся, что начнёт рыдать сразу же, как только откроет рот. Поэтому он продолжил качать головой, как болванчик, пока напряжение в нём не стало настолько сильным, что он перестал справляться. В конце концов, он всё равно зарыдал — уродливо и мокро, уже не пытаясь вытирать с лица слёзы.

— Я подумал, — сказал он почти нормальным голосом, глядя в стену поверх плеча Дейва, — что если это не девушка, то всё будет нормально. Подумал, что смогу быть нормальным. Ты мне правда очень понравился. Я подумал, что всё может сложиться. 

Дейв всё-таки сунул ему в руку стакан, и Хэл покорно отпил. Стало чуть легче, горькая мокрота во рту слегка рассосалась. Он сглотнул. Теперь его начало трясти. 

— Ты тут ни при чём, — сказал он. — Мне жаль, что… что вот так всё вышло. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дейв и поднялся. Хэл почти решил, что он сейчас уйдёт, но вместо этого он протянул руку. — Пойдём, уложим тебя в кровать. 

— У меня нет кровати, — заявил Хэл. 

— Ну где-то же ты спишь, — ответил Дейв. — Спальник, футон, гнездо из одежды. Идём. 

Хэл позволил поднять себя и довести до матраса, разрешил снять с себя ботинки и очки. Сейчас Хэлу не хотелось смотреть в лицо Дейву, хотя терять было нечего — он и так опозорился до невозможности. 

Дейв присел на край матраса. 

— И часто у тебя такое бывает? Может, есть успокоительные какие-нибудь. 

Хэл помотал головой. 

— Мой отец, — пробормотал он, — мой отец пытался покончить с собой. Поэтому он такой. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал Дейв, но Хэл снова замотал головой. 

— Он пытался покончить с собой из-за меня. — Впервые в жизни Хэл произнёс эти слова вслух. Никогда и ни с кем до этой минуты он не говорил о самоубийстве отца и обо всём, что случилось до. — Он пытался утопиться в… в бассейне. В нашем бассейне. Взял на руки мою сводную сестру и прыгнул в воду. У… у него на ногах была такая штука, экзоскелет… Из металла. Она потянула его на дно. Он бы не смог выплыть. Никогда бы не смог выплыть. Эмме удалось вырваться, она позвала на помощь. Его вытащили, когда он уже не дышал, откачали, но мозг был мёртв. 

В комнате было холодно, Хэла знобило. Он потянул на себя одеяло. Дейв сидел неподвижно. В темноте и без очков Хэл не мог разобрать выражения его лица. Он был рад — презрения он бы просто не вынес. 

— Мы с отцом жили вместе какое-то время, потом он познакомился с этой женщиной, с Джули, у неё уже была дочка. Они обе говорили с акцентом — они были британками. То есть. Они и есть британки. Просто вернулись обратно, повсе всего. 

Теперь он мог говорить почти нормально, только клацал зубами. 

— Отец женился на ней, мы купили хороший дом, начали жить вчетвером. Потом она... — Он вздохнул. — Потом мы с ней переспали. Мне было пятнадцать. 

Дейв вздохнул. Он сдвинулся немного, словно собираясь прикоснуться к Хэлу, но движение оборвалось на середине. Хэл мог его понять, ему бы тоже было противно. 

— Это длилось д… два года. Не знаю, сколько ещё продлилось бы. Однажды у отца сломалась машина, он приехал домой на такси, вышел за квартал, чтобы купить что-то к ужину. И… и застал нас. Он не сказал ничего. Мы не знали, что он нас застал. На следующий день он попытался себя убить. Чуть не убил Эмму. Он оставил письмо. Я никому об этом не рассказывал. 

Повисла пауза, которую разбавляло только тяжёлое влажное дыхание Хэла. 

— Я пойму, если ты уйдёшь, — сказал он наконец. — Я бы тоже ушёл. 

— Почему? — спросил Дейв. 

— Что почему? 

— Почему ты бы ушёл? 

Вопрос поставил Хэла в тупик. Он невесело рассмеялся от самой абсурдности этого вопроса. 

— Я убийца, — сказал он. — Джули разорвала письмо, забрала Эмму и уехала в Британию. Никто ничего не узнал. Все решили, что он просто сошёл с ума. Но я-то знаю. Я всё знаю. 

Он снова начал всхлипывать, но слёз больше не было, он просто содрогался, будто пытался вызвать рвоту на пустой желудок. 

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — сказал Дейв негромко, и от этих слов Хэла заколотило сильнее. — Тебе было пятнадцать. Ты не убийца.

— Я мог… просто перестать это делать. 

— Когда тебя обрабатывает взрослая женщина? В пятнадцать? — Дейв фыркнул. — Не смеши меня. 

Они оба замолчали. Дейв сидел неподвижно, вполоборота. Свет из кухни очерчивал контуром его профиль. 

— Что бы ты сделал? — спросил Хэл шёпотом. 

— Я не лучший советчик, — ответил Дейв. — Неужто забыл? Я живу в доме на полпути.

Хэл хрипло рассмеялся. И правда. 

— Эй, Дейв, — сказал он после молчания. 

— Что? 

— Побудешь со мной? 

В полумраке он различил, как Дейв оттянул рукав, чтобы посмотреть на часы. 

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Я могу лечь?

На матрасе было полно места, но Хэл всё равно зашевелился, чтобы подвинуться. Дейв скинул ботинки, снял куртку и улёгся рядом. Хэл ждал, что он будет держаться на расстоянии, но вместо этого Дейв потянул его на себя и обхватил за шею локтем, вынуждая уткнуться себе в плечо. От него слабо пахло табаком и потом. 

— Из меня так себе утешитель, — сказал Дейв. — Но ты не убийца. С тобой всё в порядке. 

Хэл ему не поверил, но слышать эти слова было приятно. 

*** 

Дейв остался с ним на ночь. Утром они выпили кофе и позавтракали яичницей, которую приготовил Хэл. На прощание Дейв поцеловал его в лоб. 

В следующую среду Дейва в интернате уже не было. Кэти в ответ на вопрос просто пожала плечами. 

— Лапушка, так они то приходят, то уходят, никогда надолго не задерживаются, — сказала она. — Это же дома на полпути. Никто не остаётся там навсегда. 

Из приёмной Хэл набрал сначала справочную службу, потом — ветеранский рехаб, но ответившая ему усталая женщина заявила, что ничем не может помочь. «Слушайте, — сказала она, — у нас тут всё на условиях анонимности. Сами подумайте, на каком основании я стала бы разглашать личные данные постояльцев?». Никакие упрашивания не пошатнули её позицию. 

С каждой минутой Хэлу становилось всё хуже. Мог ли он испортить всё настолько сильно? Мог ли так напортачить? Весь предыдущий опыт подсказывал ему, что мог, и скорее всего напортачил бы, если бы возможность появилась. 

Не отсидев с отцом и часа, Хэл вызвал такси и поехал к рехабу. Только выбравшись из машины он осознал, что никакого плана так и не придумал. Никто не расскажет ему о пациентах, если он просто объявится у стойки. Там вообще была стойка? Может, его даже не пустят на порог: обнесённое кованой оградой двухэтажное здание производило гнетущее впечатление. 

Он отирался вокруг дома почти час. Иногда туда заходили люди, иногда выходили. Ни один из этих людей не был Дейвом. С каждой минутой Хэл ощущал всё большее отчаяние, пока наконец не выдержал. Он зашёл за забор и приблизился к дворнику, сгребавшему листья с газона. 

— Чего тебе? — не отрываясь от работы поинтересовался дворник. У него было желтоватое опухшее лицо хронического алкоголика. 

— Я ищу друга, — сказал Хэл. Дворник прекратил грести и выпрямился. 

— Друга? 

— Его зовут Дэвид. Он… 

— Ах, вот и ты, — перебил его дворник с радостным смешком. — Выперли твоего Дэвида за нарушение режима. — Он расстегнул куртку и залез во внутренний карман, из которого вытащил конверт. — Сказал, что ты придёшь, просил тебе передать.

— Выперли? — переспросил Хэл. — Как это — выперли? 

— Думал, тут курорт? — ядовито рассмеялся мужчина. — Не явился к комендантскому часу, всё — пакуй чемоданы. Точнее, их за тебя упакуют и на крыльцо выставят. Бери конвертик, у меня тут работа вообще-то. 

Хэл трясущейся рукой взял конверт. Распаковал он его только когда убрался подальше, чтобы перестать мозолить дворнику глаза. Внутри оказался вырванный из блокнота листок в клетку и единственная сигарета. 

На листке скачущими быстрыми буквами было выведено: «Надеюсь, ещё увидимся. Доброго пути. Дейв».

Чем дольше Хэл смотрел на эти буквы, тем сильнее они разъезжались, словно на бумагу попал дождь. Небо над головой было чистым и синим. Хэл смял бумажку, поднял на лоб очки и потёр ребром ладони глаза. 

*** 

— Мистер Эммерих? Доброе утро! Мистер Эммерих? 

Хэл нашарил очки на полу у матраса. Телефонный звонок выдернул его из сна. 

— Да, да, я слушаю. 

— Меня зовут Линда Смитсон, я представляю корпорацию «АрмТек». 

— «АрмТек»? — растерянно переспросил Хэл. 

— Мы занимаемся разработкой оборонных систем и систем безопасности для правительства Соединённых штатов. 

— Я знаю, что такое «АрмТек», — медленно проговорил Хэл.

— Прекрасно, — обрадовалась Линда. — Мистер Эммерих, мы хотели бы пригласить вас на собеседование. Когда вам удобно будет подойти? 

— Собеседование? — Он рассмеялся, испытав облегчение пополам с разочарованием. — Наверное, вы перепутали меня с моим отцом, с доктором Эммерихом. Меня зовут Хэл, я его сын. 

Линда помолчала немного. Раздалось шуршание. 

— Мистер Хэл Эммерих, МТИ, — сказала она. — Нет, всё точно. Вам удобно будет подойти сегодня в два часа дня? 

Она даже не спросила, искал ли Хэл работу. Корпорации уровня «АрмТек» не задавались такими вопросами. 

— Да, — сказал Хэл, поднимаясь с матраса. — Куда подходить? Подождите, я сейчас найду ручку…


End file.
